


No, i’m supposed to be making you feel good.

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, peter parker is a saint, tony is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony has had a very stressful week. They’re trying to take on a new company, and make it so everyone keeps their jobs, and not lose money, and not lose stock value… it’s impossible.Peter, noticing his stress levels, just wants to help. So, being a good boyfriend, he devices a plan to help him relax.





	No, i’m supposed to be making you feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hello dear, I love your stories <3 so.. Starker prompt, I Just though about Peter wanting to surprise Tony (he has been really stressed lately) so Peter is taking the initiative this night. Basically Peter being on control while he is still a bottom ;) with 34, 15 and 68
> 
> Warnings: choking, BDSM

_15- “No, i’m supposed to be making you feel good.”_

_34- “Tell me what you want.”_

_68- “Then do it.”_

~~~~~~~

Tony has had a very stressful week. They’re trying to take on a new company, and make it so everyone keeps their jobs, and not lose money, and not lose stock value… it’s impossible.

Peter, noticing his stress levels, just wants to help. So, being a good boyfriend, he devices a plan to help him relax.

~

When Tony comes in from a long, long day at work, he gasps when he sees Peter. Peter, who is almost completely naked, except for a corset and stockings. Peter, who is currently holding a riding crop. Peter, who looks like a cat who just caught a mouse.

“Babe? What’s this?”

Peter walks over. “I want to help you relax, daddy. I want to take all your control away and make you helpless. The only thing you can do is take it from me.” He purrs in Tony’s ear.

Tony is going to explode. Or maybe have a heart attack. Or maybe he’s going to choke on his own tongue. Whatever happens, he’s going to die by Peter Parker being perfect. So, he can’t really complain. “Then do it.” He chokes.

Peter beams and grabs Tony by the tie, dragging him to the bedroom. Tony feels like a dog on a leashe and honestly? It isn’t that far off a description. He thinks he might be drooling, even.

Peter smiles and pushes Tony to the bed, after taking his suit jacket off. He puts the crop down, slowly taking Tony apart piece by piece.

If you asked Tony if it was sexy to have your shoes taken off before tonight, he would have called you a weird foot fetishist. Now? Holy fuck, Peter is so fucking hot.

Peter smirks and takes Tony’s socks off, then he spends a long time unbuttoning Tony’s shirt.

Tony thinks heart attack is probably the way he’s gonna go, at this rate. He’s fucking speechless. He doesn’t know why Peter is this fucking hot right now, but… holy shit.

Peter smiles and pushes the shirt off Tony’s shoulder, then moves to his belt. “Tony, is it ok if I experiment a little tonight? I’m in the mood for it.”

“Absolutely. Anything you want. I wanna make you feel so good baby.”

Peter tsks and takes the belt off, then fastens it around Tony’s neck. He doesn’t pull it closed yet though, it’s still very loose. Not tonight you aren’t. No, tonight I’m supposed to be making _you_ feel good.”

Tony swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He nods to Peter. “O-Okay!” He says.

Peter smirks and pulls the belt, so it closes around Tony’s throat. Tony chokes and his eyes flutter closed. This is so unbelievably hot.

Peter works on stripping Tony’s of his pants and boxers, holding the belt tight with his teeth.

Yeah, heart attack. Peter Parker is so fucking hot, Tony is going to die of a heart attack.

What a way to go.

Once Tony is completely naked, Peter lets him breathe again.

Tony gasps for air, tongue lolling out. “Fuck, baby, so- oh!”

Peter sinks down on Tony; he prepped himself before hand. He starts to ride Tony like he’ll die if he stops. One hand grabs the crop, slapping it across Tony’s thighs behind him. The other pulls the belt closed again, cutting off Tony’s air.

After ten minutes of random hitting across his thighs, Peter’s riding skills, and lack of oxygen on and off again, Tony is sobbing. It feels so good, and Peter is perfect, and what did he do to deserve this angel? “Please please please, I want- I want-“ he breaks off with a sob.

Peter let’s go of the belt, letting Tony have full access to air. “Tell me what you want~” he purrs in Tony’s ear.

“I want to cum!” He sobs.

Peter smirks. He throws the crop away, speeding up his hips. He holds the belt at the ready, knowing it’s best to cut off air right before the orgasm hits to make it more intense. “Cum then, Tony. Cum in my ass, fill me up so good. Be a good boy.”

Tony wails and shoots his load into Peter, gasping to no avail as Peter tightens the belt again. He sobs and holds Peter once it’s done. “Thank you thank you thank you.” He says over and over again.

Peter smiles, getting off of Tony. “Let’s get cleaned up and then go to bed, Alright?”

Tony nods, following Peter to the shower like a dog on a leash. This time, Peter doesn’t even have to pull anything to make him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
